MTPC17
Please Tell Us, Miss Crystal Ball! The Person in Grandma's Memories (水晶さんおしえて！おばあちゃんの思い出の人''Suishō-san Oshiete! Obā-chan no Omoide no Hito''?) is seventeenth episode of Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Info *Air Date:May 29,2016 *Next:Episode 18 *Previous:Episode 16 *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Ending:CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ Major Events * Kanako had met Principal in her past when he gave her a kitten. * The Linkle Stone Garnet appears, but Gamets steals it. Synopsis Everyone do their chores with Riko vacuum the floor and Mirai cleaning the window but she use magic to clean but Kyoko ask her if she did the chores and saw her holding a wand. Kanako remember that wand is for the magician, much of Mirai's shock and Daikichi carrying something and the girls saw a photo album and seen a young Kanako and she tells them that she met a man. The girls tell Magic Crystal about the man that Kanako met but interrupted by Principal, the Cures tell him about the darkness that Spalda mentioned because the dark magic from Dokuroxy is growing stronger. At the town, the Cures try to ask the Magic Crystal about the man that Kanako met but was interrupted by a man who was searching for the cafe and they fly around to look for it but they found it and bring him there and met Kanako, thinking he is the one who met him. Batty holding Spalda and Gamets meet him and Yamoh communicate them about Spalda's failures and they must carried on Dokuroxy's will, so does them before Gamets leaves. The girls still asking Magic Crystal about the man but saw an elderly man and the boy tell them he know him and they ask him but he don't know what they saying and saw Kanako drawing a picture of roses and sit at the bench but they saw a cat trapping on the tree and the Cures turn invisible so she doesn't notice and fly to save the cat but nearly caught and Kanako remember that her cat was trapped and the man was the Principal who saved her cat and gave her the cookies. Kanako went back home and Mofurun sense something then Ha come out of Smartbook and touch the butterfly and the new Linkle Stone appear, Garnet. They were confronted by Gamets, who also searching for the Smartbook and creates a Rose Cookies Yokubal. The Cures transform into their Topaz Style and they were thrown into Yokubal's head so Gamets can take the Smartbook but the Cures manage to escape but Ha accidentally drop the Linkle Stone Garnet so Gamets can take it, the Cures defeat the Yokubal with Topaz Esperanza but they were shock to discovered that the Linkle Stone is at Gamets' hand before he leave. Ha sob and blame herself for dropping the Linkle Stone. Ha now sleeping and the girls still thinking about the person that Kanako met. In the Principal's office, they discuss about how the Principal been to No Magic World. Characters *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Mofurun *Ha *Batty *Spalda (As spider) *Gamets *Yamoh *Yokubal *Kanoko Yuki *Kyoko Asahina *Daikichi Asahina *Principal *Magic Crystal *Isaac Trivia Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Episode Category:Episode